Dinner
by livin it loud and proud
Summary: Additional scenes for Pot of Gold. Appearances from Burt, Finn and Carol. Slight mention of Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is just a story that's been floating around in my head for a while. It takes place during Season 3 episode 4 and is mostly inspired by Burt's line "your Glee club saved my kid's life". That was such a beautiful line. Anyway, this is what I though might happen if Kurt had walked inn when Burt and Will were talking. This will be a multi-chapter fic!

Burt had just agreed to run for Congress, and he and Mr Shuester were sitting in the middle of the Garage having a chat when Kurt came in.

"Hey, Dad" Kurt said, not noticing Will. "Blaine did this great number at Glee today and I – " he stopped having noticed his teacher. "Oh, hey Mr Shue."

"Hi Kurt" said Will, smiling. "Well, I better get out of your hair. See you tomorrow, Kurt."

"Hang on a minute, Shuester" said Burt, holding out a hand to stop Will from leaving. "What did you want Kurt?"

"I was gonna say that I'm starting dinner, and it should be ready in about an hour so don't be late" Kurt said, nervously shifting from one foot to the other.

"Do you want to stay for dinner, Will?"

Both Kurt and Will looked taken aback at this sudden act of kindness from Burt. "Um...sure" said Will slowly. "I mean...I'd love to. I just don't want to put you to any trouble."

Burt looked at Kurt expectantly. Kurt considered for a moment, it was good for his dad to have male friends. "It's no trouble at all" said Kurt. Burt visibly relaxed. "I'm used to cooking for Finn and Carol anyway, and Carol's working the late shift tonight and Finn's out at some vegan place with Rachel.

"Great" said Burt, clapping his hands together. "That's settled then. Kurt, go and get dinner started – I'll be home soon.

Kurt scampered away.

Will watched him go, waiting until he heard him drive away before saying to Burt: "I hope this isn't too awkward for him, what with me being his teacher".

"Nah, he'll be fine" said Burt airily. "He really loves you."

"Really?" said Will incredulously.

"Yeah, you're his favourite teacher. He told me about time at Christmas when you visited him at Dalton – said it meant the world to him.

Will's heart almost burst and pride and emotion. "Kurt's a great kid. We're so happy to have him back in the New Directions."

Burt grinned. "Well, I'm ready to go. I just need to lock up. Burt got up from his seat and switched off the lights, before grabbed his keys from the bench. Will obediently stood up and waited outside for Burt to finish. Two minutes, late Burt lumber outside and locked the door of the Garage behind him.

Burt moved to his beat-up old truck while Will went to his car. "You can follow on behind me" shouted Burt. Will gave him a thumbs up sign to show that he had heard, and got in his car so he could follow Burt.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm not sure where this is going, but hopefully you like it. Reviews are much appreciated xxx**

15 minutes later, Burt and Will arrived at the Hummel-Hudson's front door. Burt unlocked it and stepped inside, taking his shoes off as he went. Will followed him in.

"Something smells good" said Will, sniffing the air and following Burt into the kitchen. There was Kurt, standing at a saucepan, stirring something. He had ear buds in his ears and was singing softly to himself.

Will chuckled, as Burt gently tapped Kurt's shoulder, making Kurt jump a little. Kurt turned around and took the ear buds out of his ears looking shocked and slightly embarrassed at being caught by his father and teacher. "Hi Dad, Mr Shuester. Dinner won't be long. Why don't you have a beer while you wait?"

Burt nodded. "Smells good kid, what are we having?"

"Spaghetti bolognaise and garlic bread. I hope you're not a vegetarian, Mr Shue?"

"No, I'm not" said Will, smiling. "It smells fantastic!"

Kurt chuckled as he went back to the pan. "Thanks. Now I don't mean to be rude, but can you please leave me alone now. You're getting under my feet."

Will gave a hearty laugh. "Ok. I don't want to disturb the workings of a culinary genius."

"We'll be in the lounge" added Burt. "Come on, Will" he said, getting two beers from the fridge as Kurt put his ear buds back in.

Half an hour late, dinner was ready.

"Alright, guys. Dinner is served" Kurt called, bringing a steaming hot saucepan of spaghetti bolognaise to the table. "Dad, can you set the table?"

"Can I do anything?" Will asked eagerly.

Kurt hesitated, clearly not wanting to put his teacher to work. "Would you mind getting the garlic bread, please? It's in the oven. The oven gloves are at the side."

"Sure" said Will, glad to be of help.

When all the food was on the table and Kurt had brought out a jug of water, they all sat down to eat.

"mmm...This is amazing Kurt" said Will, after his first mouthful.

"Thanks" said Kurt sheepishly, pouring himself a glass of water.

"Kurt looks after me, don't you squirt" said Burt, ruffling his son's hair.

"Dad, please! You're embarrassing me" Kurt said through gritted teeth.

"Father's prerogative" said Burt, grinning.

Kurt groaned into his spaghetti, and Will, sensing Kurt's discomfort quickly changed the subject.

"So Kurt." he said. "Emma told me about your audition for West Side Story. She said you were excellent. What song did you do?"

"I am the greatest Star" said Kurt proudly. "With stunts"

"That's a Streisand song isn't it?" asked Will.

"Yes" said Kurt.

"Excuse me? I don't want to sound stupid, but who's Streisand?" asssked Burt

"Barbra, dad. Keep up" said Kurt, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Right..." said Burt, still none the wiser.

"Did you go for Tony" asked Will.

"Yeah" said Kurt. "But I'm glad Blaine got it. He's really good, and it will give me more time to work on my campaign for Senior Class President".

"How's that going?" asked Burt

"Well, it could be a lot better" said Kurt, with a nervous laugh. "Now that Brittany and Rachel have decided to run, the competition is heating up."

"Brittany's that ditsy cheerleader you went out with two years ago, isn't she?"

"Yes" mumbled Kurt, turning red. "And i thought we were never going to talk about that again?"

"Ok, ok" Burt laughed, patting Kurt on the shoulder.

"Well, I'm sure you'll pull through" said Will, clearing his plate.

Kurt smiled. "So, we all finished?" asked Kurt in a cheery voice. They both nodded so he took the plates to the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'll do that son" said Burt, walking into the kitchen. "You go and watch TV or something."

"Thanks dad. You can do the washing up, and I'll make us some desert". Kurt started getting out the ingredients for cheesecake.

Burt quickly washed up the dinner things, and went back out to the dining room to Will, who had moved to sit on the couch.

"Kurt's just whipping up some cheesecake, it should be ready soon." said Burt, settling himself in the armchair.

"Oh, I don't want to put him to any trouble." Said Will.

"It's no trouble" said Burt, waiving Will's concern away. "Kurt's happy to do it."

Will chuckled. "Well maybe he should be the judge of that?"

.At that moment, Kurt appeared from the kitchen. "Cheesecake's in the oven. It should be out in about an hour, but we have to wait till it cools before we eat it."

"Maybe we could wait till Carol comes home before we eat it" said Burt.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, that's a good idea. She should be home in about an hour. We'll need to keep some for Finn though. Kurt mused. "And Blaine." He couldn't help a broad grin spreading across his face when he mentioned Blaine's name.

"I hope you're not going to all this trouble on my account?" Will asked Kurt.

"No, no" said Kurt quickly. "I'm happy to do it. Anyway, baking's sort of therapeutic to me."

Will looked at Kurt with concern, but Burt brushed the comment off as 'just another thing Kurt says that Burt doesn't understand'".

Kurt plopped down on the sofa next to Will.

Kurt offered Will another beer.

"Yeah, that would be nice" said Will. "No, no, I'll get it" he added, as Kurt started to stand up. "You want anything?"

Kurt smiled tiredly up at his teacher. "I'd love a cup of tea."

"I'll get that" Burt said. "You get us two beers" he added to Will.

"Thanks, Dad. Make it deaf, I don't want to be up all night."

"Oh, Kurt. You're such an old man" said Burt, ruffling his son's hair.

"I'm just looking after myself" Kurt huffed. "Which is what you should be doing too."

"Yeah, yeah. 'The diet starts tomorrow' and all that."

Somewhere between the cheesecake being taken out of the oven and Carol coming home Kurt fell asleep. Burt and Will didn't even realise he was asleep until they asked him a queston and he didn't reply.

"Should I leave?" Will asked Burt softly, not wanting to wake the sleeping boy.

"Nah" said Burt airily. "He probably won't sleep for long."

Burt and Will moved into the kitchen, so that they would not disturb Kurt with their talking.

Just then, Carol came in the front door. "Hello" she called.

"We're in the kitchen" Burt called back.

Carol moved into the kitchen. "Hi" she said, giving Burt a quick kiss and sitting down heavily at the table. "Where are the boys?"

"Finn's still out with Rachel, and Kurt's asleep in the living room."

Carol nodded. "Hello Will." She knew Will from parent-teacher nights.

"Hi Carol." Said Will. "It's so nice to see you again."

Carol smiled. "How long has Kurt been asleep?" she asked her husband.

"Not long, about half an hour. I hope he gets up soon, I want to try some of his cheesecake."

"Did Kurt make that?" Carol asked incredulously. He's so talented."

The three adults talked for the next half an hour, mostlty about Kurt andxd Finn's progress in Glee Club. Will noted how much happier Kurt seemed sinxce Blaine hhad transferred, making Burt and Carol smile. Carol heard a key in the lock. Finn's home" she said, smiling. Her little family was complete.

Finn stumbled in the door and headed straight for the living room without saying hello to anyone.

The next thimg theyb heard was a disgruntled screech coming from the living room. "Damn it Finn, what the hell are you doing?"

"Sorry dude, I didn't see you there."

"That's because you don't pay attention"

Fuming, Kurt entered the kitchen. His face softened a little when he saw Carol. "Hi Carol. How was your day?"

"Hi sweetie. My day was fine thanks. Are you okay? What happened?"

"Oh, just Finn trying to sit on me. I'm used to it." Burt suppressed a laugh.

"Oh dear" said Carol. "I don't know what to do with that boy. He doesn't use his eyes."

"I know, right?" said Kurt sitting down at the table. "Anyway, who wants cheesecake?"

**AN: I'm doing a chapter for each course, so the next one will probably be the last.**


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt cut the cheesecake into six unequal slices – a big one for Will, a small one for Burt (because of his heart he shouldn't eat a lot of sweet stuff), a small one for Carol (because she requested it to be small), a small one for Finn (because he nearly sat on Kurt's face), and a big bit each for Kurt and Blaine.

"Why should Blaine get a bit? He's not even here" asked Finn, his mouth full of cheesecake.

"Because he's my boyfriend and I love him, and I like to spoil him" said Kurt, matter-of-factly, gently wrapping Blaine's piece of cheesecake in foil and placing it in a Tupperware box. "I'm taking that into school tomorrow, so don't touch."

"But ..." whined Finn.

"No 'but's' Finn. Hands off" said Kurt in sharp tones.

Will chuckled and went back to his cheesecake. "This is delicious, Kurt. Thank you so much for everything tonight. You really didn't have to go to this much trouble."

Kurt blushed. "Oh, it was no trouble at all. Cooking is one of my Creative outlets."

"Do you take cookery classes at school?" Will asked.

"Yes, but I learned to cook way before that. My mum taught me."

"I wish I had met her. She sounds great."

"Oh, she was. She taught me French and how to play the piano."

"I didn't know you could speak French."

"Oh, Oui Monsieur. Ma mère m'a appris dès son très jeune âge, et lorsqu'elle était d'environ j'ai ne parlaient pas français avec elle. Je parle couramment anglais et en français."

"Well, I'll take your word for it. I have no idea what you just said." said Will, sounding confused.

Kurt laughed. "Well, I basically said that my mum taught me at a very young age, and I'm fluent in both French and English. How do you think I managed to sing that Celine Dionne medley in French?"

"I thought Sue probably threatened you." said Will, only half joking.

Kurt laughed again. "Thankfully not."

They were interrupted when Kurt got a phone call. His face lit up when he pulled his phone out of his pocket, so his family and Will could tell it was Blaine. "Bonjour mon amour" said Kurt into his phone. They had a short conversation consisting mainly 'Yeses' and 'no's. After a stern look from his dad, Kurt told Blaine that he would see him tomorrow, and that he loved him. He hung up and looked back at everyone else.

"That was Blaine" Kurt said smiling..

"We guessed" said Burt, gravely. "What did he want?"

"He wanted to come over. I told him he couldn't. He'll simply have to survive on his own for a night."

"Good" said Burt. "Don't get me wrong Kurt. I love that you've found someone special (Kurt and Will exchanged knowing glances, both remembering last Christmas), but you spend all of your time with him. Don't you see him enough at school?"

"Oh come on, Burt. They're young and in love. You remember what it was like. He's no worse than Finn was with Quinn." soothed Carol, rubbing Burt's arm.

"Or Rachel" said Kurt.

Finn kicked him under the table.

"Oww" said Kurt.

"Boys behave. We have a guest for goodness sake!" said Carol

"Oh, I don't mind. It's fascinating actually. They don't behave at all like this in class." said Will. "Well, I best be going" he said, looking down at his watch. "it's getting late and Emma should be home by now. It was lovely to see you again Carol and Burt. Thank you very much for dinner Kurt, it was lovely. I'll see you and Finn tomorrow."

"This was great Will. We should do it again some time."

The two men shook hands. "Yeah, maybe next time I'll cook – give Kurt a break" said Will.

"Oh, I don't mind" said Kurt. "It's a pleasure to cook for grateful eaters."

Will smiled. "Bye Carol. Next time maybe we'll get to have a longer chat." said Will, hugging her.

"I'll look forward to that" said Carol.

Will gave Finn a hug. "Bye Finn, see you tomorrow."

Finally he reached Kurt. He gave him an extra long hug. "Bye Kurt. Thanks again for dinner."

"Anytime" Kurt said smiling.

Will gave them all one final wave and disappeared into the night.

**AN: That's the end. Hope you enjoyed. I used an online translator for the French, so I'm sorry if it's not accurate. **

**This is what Kurt says to Will: "Oh, yes sir. My mum taught me from a very young age, and when she was around I only spoke French with her. I'm fluent in both English and French."**

**And on the phone with Blaine he says "Hello, my love".**


End file.
